


安息日

by ParisianRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	安息日

——“他们都曾短暂热爱过这个没有魔法的夏季。”

我不止一次地思考这行铅笔字的含义，从五岁开始学习字母拼写的某个下午，一直到父亲去世时寒冷的早晨。在它们之间，无数个因痛苦而震颤的黑夜里，我走下楼梯，站在虚掩的门后倾听父亲的沉默。一幅肖像悬挂在壁炉旁，像一片黑色的沼泽，右下角不完整的铅笔字如同破碎的记忆沉陷在沼泽中，一天天变得越来越模糊。而令人惊异的是，父亲垂下手，忽然念出了我的名字：

西弗勒斯，他说，我知道你在。

几十年过去，我意识到这些夜晚所见证的并非父亲的衰老，而是一种更为轻盈的东西，尽管母亲总是不愿意承认——她不喜欢用死亡这个词来讲述英雄故事的结局。我们的母亲是一个坚毅的女人，她会在夜晚到来之前点一根蜡烛，并且相信那些融化的光能驱散黑暗的沉默。有一天，她捧着蜡烛走进我们的房间，她说，你们的父亲有话想和你们讲。在她转过头去的那一刻，我清楚看见，经年累月在她身上蚀刻下的对婚姻的失望被火焰的金色掩盖，从哀伤里流露出一丝爱情的光亮。

詹姆第一个推开门进去，他身上歪套着黑色皮夹克，没有梳头，黑棕色卷发披在肩上。父亲看见他，苍白的脸上浮现出笑容。西里斯，很久没见了。詹姆犹豫了一下，他摇头，又点头，抬手搓了搓发红的鼻尖。你说过要当孩子们的教父，父亲说，你知道的，那些小家伙会让你觉得自己不再年轻，他们和谁都像，又和谁都不像。詹姆没有说话，他听懂了。一些透明的液体正从母亲的指缝中溢出，冲刷着眼角和颧边的皱纹。

莉莉也走到父亲身边，捏着裙子上一圈砖红色的碎花，她低下头，亲了亲父亲的脸颊。父亲注视着莉莉。为了你为我做的一切，他轻声问道，我说过想念你吗？莉莉点了点头，是的，她说，太多次了。父亲笑了笑，抬起头看向墙上的肖像画，穿着黑色斗篷的男人脸上似乎浮现出一点柔和的笑容，转眼又在烛光的阴影下消散无踪。

父亲闭上眼睛。

西弗勒斯，他说，我知道你在。

是的，我小声回答，走过去握住父亲的手。

有一会儿，父亲没有说话。他的手指像一把干枯的树枝，粗糙的表面暗示它们在漫长的时光中常常触碰的那些东西，刀刃、鲜血以及死亡。许久，他睁开眼睛，轻轻拨开我耳边垂落的黑发。我看向他褪淡的翠绿色眼睛，里面倒映出一片起伏的黑暗，和一点摇曳的光亮。他的神情是如此令人熟悉，以至于在那一刻，我重新回到了多年前的某个夏天，被蒸汽和猫头鹰粪便笼罩的九又四分之三站台上。

西弗勒斯，他说，一个我所见过的最勇敢的人。

那时，父亲的目光穿过我，落在空荡的某处。我曾试着想象他的身影，从每个故事的背景中，那些过于矛盾、无法拼凑的只言片语里，想象他如何穿过人群，孤身步入森林。我坐在课桌前，长久地等待一位严厉可怖又博学的教授走上讲台，当我往艾草浸液里加入水仙根粉末的时候，苦涩的水汽沿着黑色坩埚缓缓蒸腾。校服上缠绕的银蛇会突然睁开血红的眼睛，我从梦里醒来，看见黑湖畔落下雪花的地方，几丛槲寄生安静地盛开，被雪覆盖的脚印消失在无止境的冷风中。

西弗勒斯，他又一次念出我的名字，用手指擦去我眼角的泪水。讲点儿什么好吗，他对我说，别像昨天夜里那样缄口不言。母亲放下绣着紫金草的白手帕。过去吧，她说，让他好受一点。我坐到他身边，低头吻了吻他额头上的伤疤。还记得格拉斯米尔湖吗？他轻声问。就在那条漏水的木船上，月亮升起来的时候，你记得你还说了什么？

我无言地握着他的手，一双黑色的眼睛垂下来，从画框里注视着我。窗外的风发出尖锐的呼啸，它摇动每一根树枝，直到炭火在沉默中熄灭。在这个寒冷的夜里，我想起一个不属于这片黑暗的夏天。五岁时，我打碎了父亲书房里一个玻璃瓶，瓶子放在他书柜最顶层的角落里，里面有一些枯萎的叶片，花瓣，还有湖畔细腻的泥沙。它们散落在松木地板上，踩上去沙沙作响，仿佛曾经拥有的生命只是时光短暂的错觉。父亲并没有责备我，他的眼神被一种比悲伤更沉重的东西盛满了，我充满愧疚地询问他这些东西的含义，而他只是平静地教我拼出那些字母。

这个词的意思是“永远”，他说。

遇到斯科皮·马尔福之前的很长一段时间里，我一直把它当作某种咒语来使用，直到斯科皮用他特有的柔和、优雅并且鄙夷的语气打断了我。你什么都不知道，是不是？他问。不全是，我老实地回答，但是家里只有我有权利念这个咒语。哦，他轻蔑地笑起来，你觉得这是为什么？因为我得到了来自上一个时代的馈赠，我说，某种命定的归宿会指引我找到它，而这种无休止的轮回所产生的戏剧性因果是每个时代想要尝试挣脱、却最终推动它们前行的永恒动力。斯科皮没有再笑了，他看着我，眼神中隐藏着我难以理解的失落。是啊，他轻声说，你根本不相信爱情。

我低下头，父亲冰冷的手从我的脸颊滑落，停在我的颈边。那个瞬间，似乎有一声叹息融化在黎明前灰色的空气中。莉莉走到窗前，明亮的红色映在她饱满的颊旁，她用纤细的手指推开窗栓，母亲手里最后的一点烛火便在晨光里熄灭了。肖像里的男人不出声地开口，缓缓念出那个老旧的咒语。我俯下身，靠近父亲耳边。

永远，我对他说。

下一秒，这个咒语产生了它应有的效果。泪水从父亲的眼角涌出，仿佛他眼中映着一片盛夏透明的湖水，他笑了一下，在颤抖中牵过我的手。我一直都知道，他说。阳光从窗外洒进来，落在他几近停止流动的血液和像纸一样薄的皮肤上，我清晰地感受到他的心跳正在逐渐消失，像这个冬季最后一片消融的雪花，而他的神情看起来带着某种悲伤的幸福，所以没有人忍心吵醒他和他的梦。我不禁问自己，这究竟是故事的结局还是一个谎言呢？

母亲的眼泪已经干了，去厨房给我们做了份早餐，今天她会有很多电话，或许在登上报纸之前还需要补一补口红。莉莉和詹姆回到房间里，疲惫地躺在床上，不论什么原因，他们有一整个晚上远离了睡眠。我把手从父亲的怀里抽出来，又把前天买回来的白色棉布盖在他的脸上。离开房间的时候，我在那幅肖像前站了一会儿。画里的男人已经离开了，面对那片空洞的黑色和遥不可及的地平线，我感受到一阵难以言喻的平静。

我的父亲曾告诉过我，我的名字里有两位霍格沃茨伟大的校长，他们其中一位断言爱可以战胜死亡，而另一位，世人对他、他的爱和他的死亡一无所知，唯一能确信的是，他遭受的折磨和苦难没有湮灭一个高贵灵魂的光芒。所以，他对我说，不要感到恐惧，无论是对爱，对死亡，还是对你自己。

窗外的风已经停了，院子里的百合花发出芽绿色的枝，所有在漫长时光中缓慢积沉的痛苦随着河水的消解泛起泡沫，最终破碎在这个寒冷的早晨。或许在某个黑暗无法触碰光明的时刻，长眠的英雄得到过永远的祝福。

End.


End file.
